


there's no future without you in the present

by iwannabeasuperheros (EvancexLizzie)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Character Death Fix, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Survivor Guilt, endgame spoilers, the true ending we needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvancexLizzie/pseuds/iwannabeasuperheros
Summary: ! ENDGAME SPOILERS !Steve’s hands are shaking but his hold on Tony’s hand is firm.“We won, sweetheart. We won thanks to you, once again.” Steve holds one shaky breath for a second, feeling tears forming at the corner of his eyes. “You have to wake up… We need you to wake up… I need you to wake up, please…”





	there's no future without you in the present

**Author's Note:**

> I cant live in a world where the end of Endgame is canon im sorry  
> I cant thank enough @Iggysassou for beta-reading this, you helped me improve it so much sweetheart !!  
> Ofc if you havent seen Endgame, dont read this lmfao. Otherwise, hope you enjoy !

“It’s going to be okay, Tony. I swear, it’s to be okay.”

Steve’s hands are shaking but his hold on Tony’s hand is firm. In fact, he hasn’t let go of his hand for these past days, or maybe past weeks. At this point, Steve doesn’t even know how long it’s been since they defeated Thanos and frankly, he couldn’t care less. He just wants his Tony back.

“We won, sweetheart. We won thanks to you, once again.” He holds one shaky breath for a second, feeling tears forming at the corner of his eyes. “You have to wake up… We need you to wake up… I need you to wake up, please…”

Steve ran out of things to say on the third day after Tony was admitted to the hospital but the doctors agreed that Tony might be able to hear what was said to him, and that it could help him wake up. They couldn’t be certain about that last sentence though.

After this meeting with the doctors, Steve had cried his eyes out and thrown one of the metallic chairs into the waiting hall, piercing through it on the way. He had since apologized and promised to pay twice the cost it would take to repair the damages.

“The President is having a speech tomorrow,” Steve continues weakly. “He’s going to thank you in front of all the countries’ representatives for what you’ve done.” His thumb is rubbing gently against the bandage covering his boyfriend’s right hand. “He wanted to reward you with the Medal of Honor, but we… Clint told him this would have to wait.”

Steve falls silent once again and looks over his boyfriend’s sleeping form. Tony’s entire right arm and face are covered in bandages, only letting his eyes, nose, mouth and some strand of hair breathe.

The nurses come every day around 6pm to change them.

Initially, they didn’t want Steve to be there, because the sight is difficult to bear.

Tony’s skin is burnt to the point where there is no trace of skin left. The fact that those burns were inflicted by the power held up in the infinity stones makes it even worse, as they soon realized that surgery wouldn’t be enough. At least, if there was a bright side to it, it also meant that there could be no infection resulting from the burn, and probably no need to amputate even though they couldn’t do anything to make the skin regenerate.

If Tony were- _when_ Tony would wake up, he would certainly spend the rest of his life with nearly half of his face and his right arm burnt to the point of it being black.

But honestly, even though the view is indeed difficult to bear even for Steve who has seen his fair share of war injuries, all he can think about while watching Tony is how beautiful he is. And that he has to wake up so he can tell him again and again and again, and actually see Tony’s flustered reaction and hear the quick joke he would make to dismiss his embarrassment.

So yes, it’s foolish of the nurses, or the doctors, or anyone in this hospital to think that Steve will agree to leave his boyfriend’s bedside for more than thirty seconds. _“I’m not leaving him”_ was the only answer anyone was getting, whatever arguments they were bringing.

One tear runs down Steve’s cheek.

His eyes are focused solely on Tony’s face.

He doesn’t bother wiping it, or even getting a tissue.

He just misses Tony so much.

 

* * *

 

“Cap, listen, I already know the answer but, like, you should really get some air.” Clint’s words hang in air. “It ain’t doing you any good to just stay here.”

“I’m not leaving him, Clint.”

“You know damn right that the nurses will call you if there’s any sign of him wa-“

“I need to be there. I can’t leave him alone.”

Clint sighs, the sign that he once again gives up the debate.

At this point, Steve has certainly lost more muscles than any normal human being could be composed of. He doesn’t eat nor does he sleep, which makes it difficult for his body and the serum within. His cheeks are dug, his whole body is thinner than ever, he looks exhausted and of the verge of a breakdown.

Steve barely leaves the hospital room.

He sometimes goes to the bathroom, to use the toilets or take a cold shower, but that’s it.

When his legs are sore from sitting all day long, he just starts walking around the room until he feels better. When there is a urge to exercise, to let it out, when the bundle of anger appears in his belly, he just does endless push-ups in front of Tony’s bed. That can take hours, and nobody dares to enter the room in the meantime.

Clint, Bruce and Rhodey relay one another to visit, try to convince him to at least get some fresh air for five minutes, and to drop food and fresh clothes. They must have learnt that Steve had starved himself for the first three days as he couldn’t bear to leave the room without having an anxiety attack.

 

* * *

 

“I just… I need to be there, Clint.”

“Cap, I swear if you say this sentence one more time, I’m dragging your ass out of this room.”

“You can always try.” Steve’s eyes still don’t leave Tony’s face.

“Shouldn’t be so difficult considering your current physical state.”

Steve knows well-enough that he is in no condition for a fight right now, but he won’t let someone separate him from Tony. He has to stay by his side, he needs this so he can just feel as if he is sharing a little part of the pain Tony had to endure to defeat Thanos.

“This… This is not your fault Steve.”

Hearing Clint’s voice feels like hearing someone talking from far away. A little voice in the back, like there is actually no one in the room apart from Tony and him. A little voice trying to ease the guilt he is so wrapped up into.

“You know damn well it is.” Steve’s hand is shaking again, like every time he remembers the last minutes of their intercourse with Thanos. Delicately, he strengthens his hold around Tony’s wrist.

“No, no it’s not. Stark was the only one who could transfer the infinity stones from the previous gauntlet to his armor.” Clint’s words are echoing in the room.  Steve can feel the heavy look on his back, waiting desperately for him to finally look back. “That was the only end Strange had seen from the beginning. It was Tony’s choice to do this, and there’s nothing you could have done to pre-“

“I could have done something!” Steve’s entire body is shaking now, as well as his voice. “A-Anything, just to help him!” He isn’t looking at Tony anymore. Just the plain white wall above his head.

“You were hurt Steve!”

“That’s no excuse! Everybody was hurt!” There is a short silence. “I could have used the hammer to break Thanos’ gauntlet! I could have held the infinity stones! I could have taken it! I could have held his hand and shared the pain with him! I could have…” Steve’s voice breaks off in a sob. “I could have just helped him…” Tears are flowing gently down his cheeks. The guilt which has been present for these past weeks, letting him broken and restless at night, is getting the better of him, but it is still nothing compared to the pain Tony had to endure. “He didn’t have to do it alone, again… I let him down, I always do…”

At some point, crying doesn’t even feel good anymore. There is no relief coming from it. Tony is always the one enduring, and Steve is always the one watching from afar.

Tony sending himself alone to space with a nuclear missile on his back. Tony bearing a two-against-one fight and nearly dying. Tony getting into a spatial ship to prevent an infinity stone to get into Thanos’ hands. Tony always putting others first instead of himself while everyone thinks he’s always the selfish one, a mere portray of his father.

 

Steve feels a light touch on his right shoulder, the sensation of a hand brushing against his tee-shirt, a broken attempt to comfort him. He doesn’t turn around. There is a heavy silence, followed by Hawkeye’s sigh.

“Trust me, I know what you’re feeling.” Clint’s voice tightens, the words obviously hard to get out. “There’s not one day passing by where I don’t think of what I could have done to-“

Clint stops. Breathes. Swallows. Sighs. The touch on the shoulder is still light but Steve can feel the heavy burden Clint is bearing within his body. He doesn’t even get the chance to sit in a hospital’s room and hope for Nat to wake up one day.

“I just know how difficult it is, Steve. To bear with all the guilt and stuff, spending all day with the same scene playing in your head and thinking about all the chances you missed… But I can’t- we can’t watch you do this to yourself.”

At this point, Steve doesn’t hold his painful sobs anymore.

“We already lost too much, we can’t bear to lose you, Cap.”

“I-I just can’t Clint…” Lately, even breathing has proven itself to be difficult. “Wh-What if he doesn’t…”

Steve barely sleeps because of the nightmares. The ones where the doctors walk into the room with a silent face and take Tony away from him. So, he just lays awake at night and silently cries.

“He’s gonna wake up. That’s Stark we’re talking about, there ain’t a more stubborn being on this Earth. I’m pretty sure that the new robot serving coffee he was working on before all those shitty Accords has been improved twenty times but still ain’t capable of putting sugar in your mug.”

That isn’t enough to get a smile on Steve’s face -the mention of the Sokovia Accords tends to reinforce his anxiety- but thinking of this damn robot that was never able to properly serve a beverage manages to calm him down a little.

“Well, when I came back to the compound after the… snap, it was actually capable of putting sugar.” Steve informs Clint dully. “But… you end up with more sugar than coffee. Even if you didn’t ask for any in the first place.”

Steve doesn’t mention how Tony, even after their last dispute following Tony’s rescue by Captain Marvel and him leaving the Avengers mansion, came back a few times over the years to make improvements on the robot. It was still not working properly but that may have been because Tony had spent more time kissing Steve than fixing the damn machine.

“I’m pretty sure he will get back to make this fucking robot work after he wakes up.” Clint adds.

There is a short silence.

Steve wipes the dry tears from his face with his hand, still trying to get a hold on his shaky breath.

“In the meantime, you need to take a moment for yourself Steve. Bruce or I can take your place, even if it’s just for ten minutes.”

Steve takes a few seconds to answer. He stares at Tony.

“I appreciate the sentiment, but I can’t.” There is no hint of doubt in Steve’s voice. “I need to-… I need to do this. For him, but also for me.” He knows that taking some fresh air would be a wise choice, but that also would mean get away from Tony. This mere thought is unbearable. “I’m sorry Clint, I know you’re all worried but… I just can’t leave him.”

This calls for no answer, and from the sound of Clint’s sigh, he must have admitted defeat. Steve is a stubborn hero whose belief never wavers, and it likely won’t change here either.

He is still holding Tony’s right hand, at a point where his arm is far past the point of numbness.

Deeply, Steve knows that, if Clint were given the same opportunity with Natasha, he would be no better. This may explain why he doesn’t insist further on the subject.

“Bruce will come tomorrow, to bring food and stuff.” Clint says after a moment. “He might bring along the kid with him, just so you know.”

“Alright. Thank you.”

Steve’s focus is already somewhere else, back to Tony’s closed eyes, and that is the sign the discussion is over. Clint leaves the room a few minutes later.

Steve has never once looked at him.

 

* * *

 

Sometimes, Steve remembers the happy days.

Like the day where they got together, shortly after Tony nearly lost his life saving everyone in New-York. How afraid and panicked Steve had gotten over the possibility of not having Tony besides him anymore, and how it made him realized his feelings for the other man. Feelings that were thankfully reciprocated. They had stayed within each other’s reach for the following weeks, and Steve could remember how, at night, he was desperately holding onto him.

_“I’m not going anywhere Steve, it’s okay. Not that I mind the bruises, but I’d prefer if it was on purpose, like possessiveness, you know?”_

Steve had quickly come to realize that he couldn’t live without Tony, but that he couldn’t live without his superhero job either. Getting away from Tony for SHIELD and, after the Hydra reveal, Avengers- missions was indeed difficult, but that was the reason to live he had found. They had brought him back to life after seventy years and put him back in a field to fight. There was no other way for him to prove himself useful. He didn’t mind, or so he thought.

Getting back to Tony was the greatest reward.

Steve would come home and find his boyfriend working on a new robot that would apparently help around at the Avengers facility. He soon found a correlation between the increasing number of robots and the time he spent away on a mission. However, trying to force Tony into taking some rest was a lost cause.

_“How can you seriously ask me to rest while you’re putting yourself in danger? You’re gone for weeks in a third world country filled with dangerous guys and no cellphone and I’m supposed to get a full eight-hours of sleep? That’s rich coming from someone who doesn’t have to fear each minute for the other’s life.”_

Steve had never been able to argue with Tony on this point again.

“I… never got to apologize for what happened in Siberia.” Three months after Tony’s admission in the hospital, Steve says those words for the first time. “I wanted to, Tony, I truly wanted to…” It feels like a rehearsal, but at the same time he hopes that Tony can hear him. “But after you got back alone from space, you were so shaken up… Losing Peter broke you and I didn’t want to bring this up again…” Steve sighs deeply. He is a true coward. “And then you kept coming from time to time to the facility… It felt like before between us and I didn’t want to upset you… I didn’t want to lose you again…”

Steve had thought about proposing, but that was before the Sokovia Accords.

Before everything ended up with him losing Tony over misunderstandings and built-up anger from both sides. He still loved him deeply after that, but things were so complicated, and he knew they both needed time to process everything that had happened.

He knew that they would come back to each other someday.

He just wished they could have been brought back together by something other than a world threat and the disappearance of half the living population.

“Peter is doing fine, you know.” Steve prefers to change subjects, because he’s getting tired of crying. It serves no purpose. “He is trying his best because he wants you to be proud. That kid’s really something, I get why you love him so much.” There is a small smile forming on his lips.

Since Clint’s visit and their argument, Steve has learnt to leave Tony’s room for very small amounts of time, but only when there’s another close friend in the room.

As a result, Rhodey and Peter often spend time in the chamber, telling Tony about their respective days and how the whole world is missing him. Steve usually gets back after having taken a good shower, fresh clothes and food. His body has taken a toll due to the lack of care over those last months, but at least he doesn’t lose weight anymore.

“New-York’s mayor has decided to build a statue in your honor in the middle of Central Park. I think your ego is going to love it. Well, I’m not sure they’re getting the facial hair right, but at least they’re trying, so don’t be harsh on them when you see it please.”

Steve squeezes Tony’s hand gently.

There are no more bandages covering his arm or face, and the burns have faded a little over time, to become more of a reddish-brown color. According to the doctors, it is likely to stay this way for the rest of his life. Steve still finds him as handsome as on the first day he met him, but he hopes Tony won’t be bothered by it. His boyfriend can be easily concerned over small physical details.

 

* * *

 

Steve never loses hope, but he doesn’t want to get high hopes either.

So, when he feels Tony’s fingers clenching very slightly around his, he tries his best to not get worked up about that. After all, that could be his imagination. Those last six months being each day at his side and taking his hand may have affected him more than he thinks.

“Tony? Sweetheart? Can you hear me?” Steve desperately wants Tony to give him a sign. Just shaking his head slightly would mean the world to him. “I’m here, I’m with you. You’re going to be okay, love.”

He cannot help but let distress show in his voice.

 _Don’t get your hopes high, you’re just imagining things_.

And then he feels it again, stronger this time. His eyes fall from Tony’s face to his hand, and he witnesses his slender fingers actually move, trying to gain a firm grip on Steve’s hand.

Steve is overwhelmed and has to calm himself firmly to avoid bursting into tears of happiness. Instead of this, he immediately calls the nurses and doctors so they can also witness it. Considering their chocked reactions, he understands that no one here actually believed that Tony Stark would wake up one day. But he is. He is definitely coming back.

Steve calls Rhodey, Clint and Peter to let them know. On the phone, he tries his best to hide his excitement, joy and the fact that his heart hasn’t not calmed down for the last hour. He carefully repeats the doctors’ analysis on how Tony’s consciousness seems to have woken up but that the full process could take some more time. The relief and happy tears that come over the phone help him feel actual relief for the first time in months. At this point, he feels like he has spent half of a lifetime in this hospital’s room.

After those calls, he gets back to Tony’s bedside and keeps talking about the small things that are happening in the world and in their friends’ lives. He still holds a firm grip on Tony’s hand.

“I love you, Tony.” The fingers he’s holding clench with all the strength they seem to be capable of. Steve swears his heart could bump outside his chest at any moment. “Take your time sweetheart, I’m staying with you. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

* * *

 

When Tony finally opens his eyes, the first sight he gets is everything he has wished for over those last months of half-consciousness.

Steve is staring at him like no one ever has. It is a mix of utter love, happiness, relief, and adoration.

His smile is so bright it actually hurts Tony’s eyes, but he doesn’t feel like closing them again. It makes him want to smile back, to touch his cheek, to hold his hand, to say he loves him, to kiss him like there is no tomorrow.

But he can’t do anything of that. He feels weak, sore, and there is something on his mouth preventing him from opening his mouth. He doesn’t have enough strength in his arms to put off the thing that is bothering him, so he shakes slightly his head to try to get rid of it.

“Hey sweetheart, it’s okay, it’s fine, let me help you.”

Tony isn’t completely awake. His vision is blurry, so he wonders if Steve is truly shaking while putting off the oxygen mask from his face, or if this is just part of some dream. He suddenly has troubles breathing and vaguely feels panicked, but he needs to say something. He needs to tell Steve how much he loves him, and that he has heard him for all those months.

“H-Hey handsome…” The oxygen starts lacking, and Steve notices it immediately because he gently puts the mask on Tony’s mouth without needing to be told so.

“Hey love.”

Steve’s smile is worth putting up the fight for those past months, Tony thinks hazily. He seems to have lost a great amount of weight, but damn he is still as young and attractive as on the first day he met him. Steve really is an intemporal angel falling from the sky.

“You’re in the hospital sweetheart.” His vision is blurry, but he swears Steve’s cheeks are covered with tears. “You just woke up, I’m-I’m gonna have to call the doctors so they can check up on you, is it okay for you?”

Tony feels far too weak to be able to speak again, so he just slightly nods in agreement. He just wishes he had the strength to tell Steve that it is very sweet of him to ask for permission, but well he has the obligation to call the doctors, so his opinion shouldn’t matter at the end. But again, what more could be expected of the gentlest being on Earth? He is so lucky.

He is soon surrounded by tons of nurses and doctors.

Steve has to step away, and Tony suddenly gets really nervous when he finds his hand cold. That raises significantly his heartbeat, in a way that must have appeared quite alarming for everyone because soon Steve is holding his fingers again and reassuring him. “I’m not leaving you, everything is going to be fine.”

Tony closes his eyes again, and for the first time he falls into unconsciousness muffled by a warm feeling. He is going to be okay.

 

* * *

 

Tony spends the next days in a sort of haziness, barely able to stay awake for more than twenty minutes straight, but at least he can clearly see and hear people.

Every time he wakes up, Steve is there, and he can feel his presence while he sleeps, like he has been able to for those past months.

The visits seem to be pretty limited from what he heard, because apparently it would tire him too much to see more than two persons at the same time. If he was able to hold coherent thoughts, Tony would remind them that after holding six infinity stones in one hand, it’s not a little stir in his room that’s going to put his life in danger.

He would also very much like to say that so he can feel Steve’s ‘disapproving-but-amused’ stare, the one with the little smirk on his lips he would be holding back. Tony’s missed him so much and worry definitely doesn’t suit Steve’s pretty face. He can’t wait to get better so Steve can dismiss his bad jokes again.

Rhodey doesn’t contain his tears, and that actually makes Tony pretty emotional. At least, he seems to be in better shape than Steve.

When Peter appears in the doorframe, they both cry. Well, Tony does his best to do it silently, but Peter is a real mess. During his first visit, he can’t form any coherent word and just repeats “M-Mister Stark” between muffled sobs. Steve hands him the tissues occasionally. He is crying too, but he does a pretty good job at hiding it.

They spend a lot of time alone. Steve does the talking mostly, because Tony is still too weak to hold a conversation without the oxygen mask.

“I heard everything you said to me during those last six months.”

Several weeks have passed and Tony is beginning his reeducation slowly. On bright days, Steve takes him in the wheelchair, and they go for a walk in the hospital’s park. They are both discovering the place at the same time.

“The doctors told me it might help you.” Tony can feel that it wasn’t what Steve wanted to say. “Do you remember everything I said?”

“Honestly? I don’t remember anything. I just remember that there was a voice in the haziness, always keeping me awake. More like a warm feeling, like when you used to cuddle me at night.” They have stopped near a bench, so Steve could sit down and eat. “I kinda missed that by the way, any chance we could get a king-sized bed inside my room? It’s not like I’m going anywhere else anytime soon, so I might as well get comfortable.”

“There’s no way a king-sized bed could go through your door.” Steve shakes his head in disbelief. He missed him so much it actually hurts. A bundle of anxiety rising through his chest as they’re talking. The fear of what would have happened if he had lost him.

“We could make it go through the window. I estimated the width and I’m certain it’s the right size.”

“You should already feel lucky to have your own room.” This being said, Steve would never let Tony have a shared room.

“Not sure anyone would be able to sleep after seeing my face, babe.”

The subject of the consequences of Tony’s injuries practically hasn’t come on the table since he woke up. By seeing the state of his right arm, he had already guessed what his face would look like. It was still a chock, but he was slowly coming to terms with it, and of course thinking about what type of surgery would be possible.

“Tony, don’t say that please.”

“Come on Steve. Everyone is staring at me with either disbelief or pity. My face leaked in the newspapers, and well I guess that the time where I was admired for the fact that I, hum, almost died to save all their poor asses, is over now that I’m awake.”

He doesn’t mean much of it, but Tony also had a lot of built anger he needs to evacuate. The psychiatrist he is seeing every week helps. He just needs to let Steve know that, no, everything isn’t miraculously fine now that he has finally woken up.

“I don’t care about other people’s opinions about your face.” Steve says that but the metallic fork he has been holding for thirty seconds is broken in half. “You stay the most handsome man for me. And we’ll search for surgery operations if you feel uncomfortable in your skin. I’m sure Stephen knows people.”

Tony choses not to answer, because he isn’t in the mood of arguing about the definition of Steve’s beauty. Instead, he leans towards him and lets his head rest against his shoulder.

As long as Steve is here, everything is going to be okay.

 

* * *

 

Months later, they’re finally back at the mansion.

Tony is able to walk again with the help of crutches. His reeducation is going well, and he spends his free time getting back to the workshop at the new Avengers facility that is still under construction.

Steve is never far away. Not being in the same room as Tony is still difficult for him, let alone in the same building. The bundle of anxiety comes back every time he loses visual contact with Tony, and it takes a few minutes to calm himself down and suppress the urge to just come back and make sure he is doing fine. As such, almost all official meetings that include his presence as Avengers’ new chief take place in the Avengers facility.

They still suck at communication, but they make up for it with cuddles, kisses and great sex. Steve has always taken care of him as if he was the most precious and fragile thing on Earth, and the feeling seems to have only strengthen.

They also both have problems finding sleep, so they often end up watching some dumb TV show on the couch, cuddling against each other, with hot chocolate that is actually cold because the damn robot can’t get the proper temperature. They spent some time arguing about this robot’s utility and end up making up on the kitchen’s counter. It just feels right.

The nightmares are as vivid as before.

“I… I can’t bear to lose you Tony.”

Steve woke up from a horrible nightmare, screaming Tony’s name in despair. Tony is by his side, calming him slowly.

“This last year… Those months at the hospital…”

Steve is completely shaking and sobbing, anxiety crippling his entire body. The mere thought of Tony being dead is so painful he would actually prefer Thanos endlessly punching him.

“It’s okay, love, breathe. I’m right here.” Tony’s hand passes slowly through Steve’s hair. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Y-You were already saying that after New-York…” There’s a muffled sob. “I’m so sorry, I could have done something and I just… let you handle this alone…”

“You couldn’t do anything, love. It was in the heat of the moment.” Tony’s steady voice is an anchor to Steve. He missed it so much. “I’m not as strong as you are, babe. I wouldn’t have been able to hold on like you did during those months. Don’t be harsh on yourself.”

“I love you Tony… I love you so much…” Steve is feeling the haze of sleepiness coming back to him, but he is still crying. He is just so tired of the daily guilt and anxiety, of feeling like he could lose the love of his life at any moment whereas he has just gotten him back.

“I love you too. I’m here thanks to you.” Tony tightens his grip around Steve’s hand. He isn’t letting him go. “You saved me Steve. I wanted to come back for you only.” It’s the first time Tony is willing to talk about his fight against death. “Without you, I had no reason to come back here.”

“It’s going to be okay, Tony… It’s finally going to be okay… I’m not letting anyone taking you from me… Ever again…”

“Of course it’s going to be okay. We’re together now.”

They end up falling asleep, and, for the first time, they are wrapped in a dreamless sleep.

The world after Thanos might not need Iron Man or Captain America. It might not need Tony Stark or Steve Rogers either. But they needed each other.


End file.
